


Fight For You

by Littlemarkimoo, Vicky30312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Young Sam Winchester, mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky30312/pseuds/Vicky30312
Summary: “Hey!” Dean started. Sam looked up when he heard the bathroom door, a smile on his lips. It quickly changed to a frown when he noticed the discolouration around Dean's left eye. "Oh my god, what the hell happened?" He asked, getting off the bed to get a better look at it.He brought his hands up to Dean's cheeks, caressing them lightly as he checked over the damage. Dean winced, the bruise still very sore. He looked away sheepishly. “It’s not worth getting into. I’m fine.”Aka. Dean comes home with a black eye and won't tell Sam why he go into another fight. John comes back and makes it worse.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 108





	Fight For You

**Author's Note:**

> ***Mentions on non-consensual sex acts and John being mildly abusive***

Dean slid open the creaky door to their motel just a little, peaking in to see if Sammy was home from school yet. He paused for a minute and didn’t hear any sounds. He was in the clear. Letting out a deep sigh, he marched into the bathroom and set about cleaning himself up. He hadn’t heard the door open with the water running. 

Sam couldn't wait to be done in this town. He hated it already and they had only been here for three days. He tossed his bag on the ground by the table, before he flopped down on the bed with a soft sigh. "Hey Dean? That you?" He called out. 

“Shit” Dean cursed under his breath, he hadn’t even had time to get a decent story together yet.  _ Oh well _ , he thinks to himself, _ No way to hide this. _ “Yeah. Be out in a sec!” He hollered back, before quickly finishing up and slowly opening the door. 

“Hey!” Dean started. Sam looked up when he heard the bathroom door open, a smile on his lips. It quickly changed to a frown when he noticed the discolouration around Dean's left eye. "Oh my god, what the hell happened?" He asked, getting off the bed to get a better look at it. 

He brought his hands up to Dean's cheeks, caressing them lightly as he checked over the damage. Dean winced, the bruise still very sore. He looked away sheepishly. “It’s not worth getting into. I’m fine.” 

"Not worth getting into?!" Sam repeated. "No. Dean, I want you to tell me what happened." He hesitated after saying that, before he shook his head. "Actually, I don't want to know. Forget I asked." He muttered out, pulling away again to cross his arms over his chest. "I'm disappointed. You  _ promised _ me you wouldn't get into any more fights." 

Dean reached out for Sam as he pulled away but stopped as his words sank in. He knew he had promised but this… this wasn’t something he could have overlooked, but he couldn’t undo it now. All he could do was apologize. “I’m sorry Sammy…” 

Sam watched Dean, noticing something was off. It definitely wasn't one of Dean's usual fights, that was for sure. He was silent for a few more seconds, before he spoke up again in a soft tone. "... did you win?" 

Dean’s head snapped up towards him. He eyed Sam suspiciously for a second but then grinned widely. “Fuck yeah I did!”

Sam couldn't help but crack a smile at that, making his way over to him again. He slid his long arms around Dean's waist, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "That's my man." He whispered, the words barely ghosting over Dean's lips before he was kissing him again. 

Dean chuckled and pulled him in deeper, sliding his hands into Sam’s unruly hair. He paused after a few minutes, pulling back just enough to rest their foreheads together. “Uh Sam?” 

"Yeah, babe?" Sam asked, his own hands resting on Dean's lower back. 

“As much as I love this… it kinda really fucking hurts to move my face…” 

Sam rolled his eyes, though there was an oddly fond smile on his lips. He pulled away completely to head to the freezer, getting out an ice pack. "You're so lucky I love taking care of you." He teased, wrapping up the ice pack in a towel before he brought it over to him. He pressed it lightly to Dean's cheek, frowning a bit at the noise Dean made. 

Dean placed his hand over Sams and squeezed it gently. “I sure am lucky. I don’t know what I’d do without ya.” He took the ice pack from Sam and went over to the cupboards. “Dinner and a show? No important homework that needs to be done? Dad’s not supposed to be back until tomorrow night.” he smirked. 

"No. Well, at least nothing that's due for tomorrow." Sam replied. "Besides, I'm taking advantage of our alone time for some cuddling." He told him with a cheeky smile. 

Dean rolled his eyes playfully. “If I haaaave to.” he teased, before getting started on their measly dinner. 

~~~

A handful of hours had passed. They had cleaned up from their dinner and were both in comfy clothes, cuddled up on one of the beds together watching some cheesy re-run movie on their crappy cable tv. It wasn’t a life of luxury, but they made do with each other. 

Sam had one leg tucked between both of Dean's, one of his hands resting on Dean's stomach while his head rested on the other's chest. He was rubbing light circles on Dean's stomach, eyes focused on the tv screen still. "I love you." He said suddenly. 

Dean looked down at the top of Sam’s head in confusion. It wasn’t often that they actually spoke those words aloud. It was normally implied in everything they did for each other, but he wasn’t about to let it go unanswered. He gently fiddled with the ends of Sam’s long hair and quietly mumbled it back. “Love you too. Now shush. This is the good part.” 

Sam let out a soft sigh, only half paying attention to the movie before an idea came to mind. He turned his head slightly to place a kiss to his covered chest, before beginning to trail kisses up towards his neck. 

Dean shuddered a little at Sam’s sudden attack. “Sammy…” he groaned. “Don’t start what you aren’t willing to finish..” 

"Who said I wasn't willing to finish it?" Sam asked, looking up at Dean with his usual puppy dog eyes. Dean’s eyes widened. “Well then okay. Screw the movie.” He quickly twisted them around so he was leaning over Sam. “Just be gentle with the face okay?” 

Sam nodded his head at the words, reaching up to cup Dean's neck. He brought him down into a passionate kiss, while also trying to be as gentle as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Dean more pain. Dean gently squeezed Sam’s sides in a silent thanks, before slowly sliding them up and under the younger's shirt, just feeling the body beneath him, letting things build slowly. 

Sam let out a soft whimper at the feeling of Dean's hands caressing his body so delicately. It always made him feel so loved and protected. 

But he couldn't stop wondering about what happened to Dean, and why he had gotten in a fight. He was torn between taking this further, or asking Dean again. He tried to focus on Dean's hands, or their tongues tangling together as the tension built between them. 

He had to break the kiss though when Dean let out a small noise of pain. They had done this enough for Sam to know the difference. "I… I can't. I can't do this." He admitted, looking up at him still. "Not until…." 

Dean immediately tensed and then groaned frustratedly. He really,  _ really  _ had hoped that Sam would let it go but he should have known better. He dropped his head to Sam’s shoulder. “Come on Sammy… Please don’t.” 

"I just want to know, Dean." Sam replied, his hand coming up to cup his cheek again. "What really happened?" He asked gently, thumb lightly caressing along the bruised skin. 

Dean pulled Sam’s hand away and rolled off of him. He laid on his back beside his brother and stared up at the ceiling. “Sam really… It’s fine. It’s not worth getting into. It was just a fight. No need to worry.” 

Sam felt a bit hurt at the way Dean just brushed him off like that, looking up at the ceiling for a few silent seconds himself before turning to look at Dean. "I'm just worried about you. You always get so upset, so easily." At least, that's how he felt. 

He sat up, still facing the other. "Please just talk to me," he whispered softly, almost in a pleading tone. Dean eyed Sam. 

“Really Sammy. It’s not worth it. There is nothing to be worried about. I’m fine. It’s just a bruise. It’ll heal. Now drop it.” He practically growled, getting frustrated that Sam wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Sam clenched his jaw a bit at the harsh tone, before getting up off the bed. "Sorry for being concerned about you," he snapped back, grabbing his duffel bag off the ground before heading to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go have a shower. Don't wait up for me." 

Dean groaned in frustration and slammed his fists onto the bed under him, after he heard the bathroom door slam shut. “Dammit Sammy! When will you learn that I’m doing what’s best for you.” He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. 

It had started out as a crappy day but Sam had come home and made it all better. Why did he have to keep bugging and ruin it? Not wanting to have to deal with anything else today, he took Sam’s advice and slipped under the sheets, drifting off to the soft sound of the water running. 

Sam slid down the shower wall, sitting on the floor of the shower. He felt the tears slide down his cheeks, though the water from the shower washed them away as quickly as they came. 

He took his time in the shower, not wanting to have to face Dean again. But he knew he couldn't stay in there all night. 

He eventually got out when his fingers felt all pruney, drying himself off. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants, followed by one of Dean's tee shirts, before he was making his way out of the bathroom. 

He was relieved to see that Dean had already fallen asleep, tossing his duffel bag on the ground by Dean's. He headed for the other bed, only to realize that John had come home and had already passed out in it while he had been showering. "Oh, for fuck sake." He huffed out, sluggishly making his way to the bed Dean was currently passed out in. 

He slid under the covers, but kept as far away from Dean as he could. His back was facing Dean, as he started to fall asleep. 

~~~

Dean’s eyes flew open at the sound of cupboards opening and closing. “Dammit” muttered John. Dean’s eyes snapped to the curled up boy beside him and had to stop himself from scowling, remembering their fight. He looked back over their father. “Dad?” he questioned, going to rub the sleep from his eyes, wincing in pain when he felt the swollen bruise. “You’re back early.”

"Just came for a few things, and then I'll be gone again," John replied. I'm close to finishing up this case, but I needed a few specific ingredients." He explained, looking over at Dean. "The hell happened to your eye, boy?" 

Dean flickered his eyes to the side and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Got into another fight..” he trailed off. John briefly looked over at his son. “The other guy look worse?”

“Uh… yeah.” Dean mumbled, not wanting to get into it, especially when he was so aware of Sam sleeping beside him. John slipped over towards the night table to grab his phone. Without looking up from it, he gave Dean a hard one handed slap to the back. “Atta boy. Taught you well.” Dean just nodded. 

Sam had woken up at the sound of voices, though he kept quiet as he listened to the two of them talk. He was sure that John would have given Dean hell for getting in another fight. And yet, here John was, praising him instead. 

He didn't want to hear anymore. "Are you kidding me?" He asked, voice still a bit rough from sleep as he turned to sit up and face the two of them. "Dad, you shouldn't be happy about this!" 

Dean froze and looked over at the boy beside him. Really? Sam was going to bring their Dad into their fight? He should have just waited until he left again. “Sa-” Dean started but was quickly cut off by their father. 

“And why not? He is a fighter. That’s what I taught him to do Sam.” John huffed in annoyance, looking back at his phone. 

"And what happens when he takes on more than he can handle and gets himself killed?!" Sam asked in response. "Would you even care?" 

Dead winced at Sam’s words. He went to reach out for him but stopped himself. 

John narrowed his eyes at his youngest son, finally putting his phone down and giving his boys his full attention. Sam was always challenging him. He stormed over to the young boy and grabbed him by the chin, making him look him square in the eye. “Don’t you even  _ joke  _ about that boy! You know why we do what we do! Fighting is the whole point. Death is inevitable.”

Dean jumped up, getting ready to intervene. He never understood why Sam always had to go and provoke their father. John shoved Sam back a little as he pulled his hand away with a look of disgust in his eyes. “ _ Get over it _ .” John growled.

Sam rubbed at his chin a bit, knowing that there would most likely be some finger shaped bruises there later. His vision grew blurry, as tears started to collect in his eyes. He hated being so sensitive sometimes. "Am I the only one that actually wants Dean to live a long, happy life?" He shook his head a bit, feeling sick to his stomach. 

"He's twenty,  _ Dad _ . He's not even at the legal drinking age in the States." He muttered out. "But sure. I'm the one overreacting for caring about my brother!" 

“Sam.. let it go.” Dean muttered to him, trying to get the fighting to stop. He just wanted it to stop. 

John scoffed and grabbed his bag from the floor. He turned to Dean. “You alive?” Dean furrowed his brows in confusion but nodded. John turned his glare onto Sam. “See? He’s fine. All cared for. Now I’m leaving and when I get back you better be done with this little spat. We do what we do and that’s that. Alright?”

"Oh, fuck you." Sam muttered out before he could stop himself. "He's alive, but is he happy?" He countered, arms gesturing around in frustration as he talked. "Oh. Oh wait. You haven't been happy ever since Mom passed away so therefore, we don't get to be happy either. Right. Got it." He added on, getting up off the bed to grab his bag. "Fucking ridiculous." 

Dean was torn. He hated this. He wanted to comfort Sam but he knew that he couldn’t with his Dad there, not to mention that Sam was still mad at him but he needed to stop this  _ now _ . 

John had been at the door, hand on the door knob when Sam brought up Mary. He snapped his head towards him, gripping the handle as hard as he could to stop himself from hurting Sam instead. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ bring her into this! I do this for  _ her.  _ We  _ fight  _ for her. Now shut the hell up and do as you’re told!” John spat with every inch of venom he could, before slamming the door closed behind him. 

Sam slightly flinched at how hard the door slammed, some of the pictures on the walls rattling due to the impact. He glanced over at Dean, not bothering to say anything before he made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. 

He needed time to calm himself down, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. But losing Dean was something that he just could not handle. He couldn't imagine losing him, but every time Dean came back with a new bruise, or a new injury, the thoughts always came back to his mind. And it scared him. 

“Sammy…” Dean exhaled, as the door closed, leaving him alone in the motel room. He hated being in the middle of their fights. As Sam got older and older they just kept getting worse. Hell, they could hardly be in the same room as each other without some snide remark from either of them. Sometimes he felt like the parent and he was getting sick of it. He had only gotten in the stupid fight because he was protecting Sam.  _ Why couldn’t he see that? _

Dean was starting to feel claustrophobic. Trapped in this small dusty room. He was pacing back and forth but he needed out. Too much tension here. He haphazardly knocked on the bathroom door and hollered that he would be back, not waiting for an answer to see if Sam heard him or not. He just needed to breathe. So he left. 

Sam stayed in the bathroom up until he heard the door to the motel room close. He made his way out, already dressed for the day even if he didn't feel like going to school. 

He grabbed himself a granola bar and his book bag, before jotting down a quick note for Dean with just a few words on it (Walking to school. Don't know when I'll be home. -Sam). He left it on the kitchen counter before he was headed out the door. 

~~~

Dean had returned several hours later. He had driven to the outskirts of the town and then just walked and walked. He took a deep breath, steading himself for the inevitable fight he knew Sam was going to want to have, and opened the door. He was puzzled for a moment, but then he noticed the note. He had forgotten that Sam would be at school. He glanced at the clock, he still had a few hours before he would be home. 

He really had been enjoying their night before Sam went and spoiled the mood so maybe he would bribe Sam with his favourite comfort foods. Everybody loves sweets, right? He quickly slipped out to the store and grabbed a little bit of everything. His dad would probably kill him if he knew he was spending their already limited funds on this but he needed to make his Sammy smile. He didn’t like when he was sad. 

He arrived back at their shitty motel and quickly set up all the snacks on the table, ready for another crappy re-run. He laid on the bed and was flipping through channels waiting for Sam to come home, when he felt his eyes getting heavy. He couldn’t fight it and slipped off into a restless sleep.

~~~

Dean had woken up around 5 and Sam still hadn’t come home. He knew the other could take care of himself, he was 16 for christ sakes not 5, but he still had to worry. Especially after what had happened the day before.

By the time Sam arrived back at the motel, it was way past when school had ended. It was nearly 8 o'clock, and he knew he'd be in trouble. He opened the door, preparing himself for the worst. 

Dean’s head snapped up towards the door, as it swung open. He jumped up ready to scold him. “Where the hell have you been?!?” Dean shouted, “You should have at least let me know where you were for christ sakes!”

Sam was a bit taken back with just how worried Dean seemed. "I... wrote on the note that I didn't know when I'd be back. Calm down." He said, moving past him to set his backpack down. "If you can handle yourself just fine, so can I." He added on, not seeing what the big deal was. 

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. “That note was bullshit. You left me no hints as to where you were going! And I know you can handle yourself but after what that guy said I don’t care! You need to- shit…” Dean muttered, eyes flickering away from Sam’s, dropping his hands. “Just- Just please let me know where you are, especially after a big fight like that.” His shoulders sank in defeat, all the fight being replaced by worry and guilt.

Sam was ready to defend himself against what Dean had to say, mouth already opening. He furrowed his eyebrows though, mouth slowly shutting again as he fully processed the other's words.  _ That guy _ . What was that supposed to mean? 

He watched Dean, taking in the way his shoulders slumped in defeat. "What guy, Dean?" He finally asked. 

Dean dropped himself onto the end of the bed, head falling into his hands gently, avoiding his eye. “...Fine Sammy. The guy I fought with. He was saying things about you.” 

"About me?' Sam asked, eyebrows raised. He followed after Dean, grabbing a kitchen chair to be able to sit in front of him. "Stop avoiding me. Stop avoiding  _ this _ ." He said, trying to catch Dean's eyes. "What was he saying?" 

Dean glanced up at Sam. His beautiful baby brother. “I-I don't even want to repeat it.” Dean swallowed thickly and looked away again. “He kept commenting on your long hair. How- how he wanted to fuck you and pull it hard. Make you beg for it. Said you had such pretty cock sucking lips. Tie you up and use you ‘til he got bored. Sammy I-” Dean let out a pained sound. “I wanted to do so much more than just beat him up…” 

Sam wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn't that. 

It took him a while to wrap his head around what Dean had to say. Sure, he often get comments from other people about how feminine he looked, or how gay he looked. But that… that was new. 

"Jesus, Dean." He breathed out, brushing a hand through his hair. "I… I don't know what to say." He admitted, getting up off the chair to sit next to Dean on the bed. He hugged the other gently, hiding his face in his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry." 

Dean closed his eyes and melted into the hug. “I just want you to be safe. I would never risk my life for something stupid Sammy… You know that” he mumbled. 

Sam rubbed a hand up and down Dean's back lightly, feeling so guilty now for their fight. "You should have just told me. But I get why you didn't." He admitted. "You were trying to protect me from that too." He pulled away from the hug, cupping Dean's cheeks lightly in his hands. "Thank you. For protecting me." He rested their foreheads together, trying not to let the words get to him too much. "I… maybe I should cut my hair…" 

Dean’s head flew up, nearly bumping into Sam’s roughly. “Don’t you dare.” he growled. “I love it and that stupid perv isn’t going to change anything.”

That managed to get a small smile out of Sam. "I was hoping you'd say that." He said softly. "You aren't going to tell Dad about what the fight was about, right?" He asked a bit worriedly. 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, “You think he would even care if I did? He won’t even remember it by the time he comes back.” He pulled back from Sam a little, making eye contact with him. “And you sir!” he scolded, “Need to stop egging him on. I know you don’t get along and as much as that sucks it’s fine. It happens. But please at least try and keep the peace? We can’t exactly get away from him after all…”

"Egging him on? So, you can protect me but I'm not allowed to protect you?" Sam asked with a slight pout on his lips. He should have known that would come up at some point, too. "Dean, I care about you. And losing you… it scares me. What happens if you do take on more than you can handle? Then what?" He asked. 

Dean sighed and pulled Sam into his chest. “Oh Sammy… You don’t have to protect me from him. You’re the one he put his hands on…” Dean paused and took a deep breath. “Thank you though. For thinking of me. But I know my limits. And in our line of work… If something happens then we will cross that bridge when we get there…”

Sam didn't pull away, and instead cuddled up to Dean's chest. His arms slid around Dean's waist again. He didn't want to think about that anymore. He didn't want to talk about all these negative topics. "Late dinner, a show, and some cuddles?" He asked hopefully. 

Dean chuckled and squeezed Sam tighter. “Sounds good to me.I bought snacks!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos Appreciated <3


End file.
